The Art Of Lying
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: “I told you to lie, not tell me what I already know,” she scolded. “I was lying,” he whispered quietly, he saw the look of disbelief etched onto her face. Just a little one shot I thought about. Writers Block, nough said. AU


**Disclaimer: The only things I own from Wicked is my role as Elphaba in the school musical, an information booklet, Lucy Durack, Rob Mills, Jemma Rix and Amanda Harrison's autographs, an Elphaba hat, my Wicked T-shirt that says **_**I'm Defying Gravity, **_**A photo of Jemma Rix and me and a million more things that I can't be bothered list.**

**A/N: Inspired by my best friend's boyfriend attempt to rise her self esteem higher. Thank you Dan. Fuffle for the sake of fuffle. Warning very plot less. This is post-Lion cub scene and AU. Well... duh... this is me we're talking about, I only write AUs. **

* * *

**The Art Of Lying**

The first time he lied to her was when he came to his first class in weeks to impress her.

She entered her Life Sciences classroom and took her usual seat in the front and started to write a couple notes on the page. Dr. Dillamond entered the classroom and the lecture started. Elphaba was scribbling notes onto her page hurriedly, until there was an interruption in the classroom.

"Master Fiyero, you understand that this class started 20 minutes ago?" Dr. Dillamond said and everyone could tell he was clearly annoyed.

"Yes, sir, very sorry," he took the only seat left in the room, which was next to none other than Miss. Elphaba Thropp. She didn't take any notice to him and continued writing notes as Dr. Dillamond continued.

"Hey, Elphie," Fiyero said trying to grab her attention away from her notebook, "Elphie," he stated to poke her.

She still ignored him and continued writing notes, but she was losing the will to do that because he was poking her.

"Master Fiyero, will you please refrain from poking me and calling me that ridiculous nickname Galinda insists on calling me."

"Sorry Elphie," he said and 'accidentally' called her Elphie.

Elphaba ignored it, "Do you want something?"

"Do you have a pencil?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "What's the point of coming to a lecture without a pencil? Sometimes I think you have an ulterior motive to come to this class, but I can't put my finger on it."

_Of course you can't, because the ulterior motive is you_, he thought, but didn't say it, "So you don't have a pencil?" he asked going back to his original statement.

"Of course I do," she said rummaging through her satchel for a pencil.

"Thanks Elphie," he said and started writing notes.

_Well whatever has got him writing notes, I must thank later, _Elphaba thought and continued to write notes on the Great Drought.

Fiyero looked at the emerald-coloured girl sitting next to him indulged in her note writing. He noticed that her hair framed her face and there was this one piece of hair that curled around her ear and it took all his resistance to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled and went back to his own note taking.

He looked down at his bag to try and find his Life Sciences textbook and the first thing her noticed was a pencil sticking out of his bag and smiled. _It's the first time I've lied to her. _

* * *

The second time he lied to her was when they were studying in library together.

"Elphie, I don't get it," Fiyero whined.

"How many time have I told you, not to call me Elphie?" she asked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Elphaba "About a hundred."

"Exactly, so..." she said looking over his shoulder and going back into tutor mode, "What don't you get?"

"The whole concept of this..." he said gesturing to the sheet on the desk.

"Concept," she said, "Better word than last week. So, you don't get the concept of history?"

"Yes," he exclaimed which earned him a look from the librarian, "I don't get how half the wars started and why the Great Drought affected so many Animals and people."

Elphaba pinched the bridge of her nose. _This is going to be a long two hours, _she thought. She started to explain why and how the Wars of Oz started and how the Great Drought affected the Animals. Her explanation lagged on for ages and ages, but Fiyero didn't really mind, he already knew what the cause of the Wars of Oz was and how the Great Drought affected the Animals, he just wanted to hear her talk. _That's the second time I've lied to her._

The third time he lied to her was before graduation when she was completely nervous about going on stage.

"Fiyero what happens if I stuff up? Or if I trip and fall on my face? Or if—"

"Fae!" he exclaimed using the nickname he gave her two years ago when they became friends. He grabbed her shoulders to calm her down, "You'll do fine."

"But what happens if I do?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," he said and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Lie to me," she blurted.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Lie to me; it'll make me feel better about the whole ordeal at the moment."

"Um... I once had a dog that was green?" he tried meekly.

"No you idiot. Lie about me"

"Really Fae, I don't know what to lie to you about."

"Um... I don't know say something like, you'll think I'll do fine and that I won't stuff up."

"You'll do fine and you won't stuff up," he said weakly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you try again I don't feel any better."

"So you want me to lie?"

"Haven't I made that crystal clear?" she said, clearly annoyed and sounding exasperated.

"Okay then... you're going to do terrible today and I want you to fail at this speech and you're not prefect in every single way and sometimes I wished that you _weren't _mine_."_

"I told you to lie, not tell me what I already know," she scolded.

"I was lying," he whispered quietly, he saw the look of disbelief etched onto her face.

"You can't be, you're not lying. Tell me you aren't lying please," she pressed.

"I am too."

"No you're not, I'm going to do terrible today and I'm going to fail and I'm not perfect and you don't want me."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. You're lying."

"Okay then, whatever you say," he yelled in exasperation and huffed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Fine!" She stormed out and she was clearly pissed. With _him. _

"Fae," he called out, she spun around.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him with hope and a hell of a lot more.

"Never mind, just wanted to make sure you knew I was lying."

"Oh," he face dropped dramatically, "Thanks, Yero," she was on the verge of tears and it broke his heart, but he didn't know why he continued to lie to her. Out of all the people. She walked out looking very vulnerable and deeply troubled.

He looked at her retreating form, _if you only knew that's the third time I've lied to you. _

The time her told the truth to her was on the first day of her new job as the Grand Vizier for the Wizard.

She started to pace frantically the hallways of her apartment.

_I'm going to screw up on my first day at this job and I'll be a complete screw up and—_

She heard her phone ring.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"_Hey Fae, are you ready to go?"_

"No I'm a complete screw up and I'm going to fail at this job and—"

Suddenly she heard the doorbell rang, "Hold on Fiyero, someone's at the door," and she headed over to the door, "I don't know who'd come to my house, bu—"

"Hey Fae, you were saying?" he asked as he leaned on the frame of her door.

"Hey, I'm going to screw up and I'm going to fail and I'm going to get fired and—"

His hand covered her mouth in an attempt to get her to stop talking, "I love you and you're rambling, but please be quiet." He removed his hand from his mouth.

"Thanks."

"Okay, now Fae, breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth," using quirky little actions to make her feel better. She did. Instantly and laughed.

'Thanks, I'll be going off now," she headed for the door, but he stopped her.

"No you aren't remember a year ago when I told you at graduation all those things I said were lies?"

"How could I not?" she remarked bitterly.

"Well, I have something else to add to that speech."

She gestured for him to go on.

"Um..." he looked... she dare say it... embarrassed? But he continued anyway, "I think you're a terrible person. You repulse me so much. You have no life and I'd wish that you'd go away and I'd be able to live without you. I never smile when you're around and my life was better when you weren't in it. Your skin is the most hideous shade of green I have ever seen. My life is boring when you're in it. I never think about you and you're never on my mind. You're going to screw up today and I think you're the most stupid person in Oz and I never went to classes to see you." She blushed and he continued, "I never had dreams about you and me going on an actual date, instead of studying with you all the time back at Shiz. I never dream about kissing or making love to you. You're not beautiful and I think you're ugly. I don't feel insecure or shallow when I'm around you and I never did my homework in an attempt to impression you," he said not taking a breath and added, "and I certainly don't love you."

She looked upset and troubled by the statement, but he said, "It's all in the art of lying Elphaba."

"So... you mean... that's... um...wow."

"So... Elphie-Fae-Fabala-Elphaba of many names and Third Thropp of Third Descending? Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will," she replied in a business tone.

"Great," he exclaimed in excitement and so many other emotions at the same time. He picked her up and spun her around the room.

"You're making her dizzy Yero," she said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry," and put her down immediately.

"It's okay."

"Will a kiss make it all better?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"If you ins—" but she never got to finish that sentence because the sensation of Fiyero's mouth on hers was too overwhelming to have another conscious thought running through her mind. Her arms automatically went to his neck and his hands trailed down to her waist.

They stopped for air and she embraced him and leaned her head on his chest. His fingers ran through his hair and he kissed the top of her head, "Have I mentioned how much I love you, my darling, precious Fae."

"No, but I know I love you," she whispered into his chest.

"Well I love you, Elphaba and I mean it."

And he did, no lies, no tricks and no sarcasm used he told her the truth and the whole truth.

* * *

**Bad? I recon so, but say what you want. I was bored. **

**Larri**

**Smiles. x**

* * *


End file.
